Un Santa Claus para navidad
by Makie Karin
Summary: ¿¡Qué?, no, no pueden obligarme...espera, no jodas Komui...¿Por qué tendría que ser yo Santa?...¡Esto están injusto!/ Una historia especial para navidad, vean quien va a ser Santa.


Desclarmer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para hacer una bonita historia de navidad. Todos son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.

Bueno, ya sé que aun no es navidad, pero si no lo publico ahora, no podré después, así que este es mi historia de navidad con nuestros personajes de D. Gray man. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Un Santa Claus para navidad<p>

* * *

><p>-No.<p>

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-No puedes obligarme.

-Sí, sí puedo.

Cruzó los brazos y le vio casi frunciendo el ceño, todas esas sonrisas que casi todo el tiempo estaban en su rostro, parecieron nunca haber existido en el rostro del chico, cosa que no era muy común. Y en la otra persona, era raro verla tan seria, siempre andaba con sus locuras y berrinches, pero ahora veía al parchado con una seriedad no muy conocida.

-Komui... -comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo- no lo haré.

-Sí los harás -hablo el chino confiado- mira Lavi, mi adorada y preciada hermana cree en la existencia de Santa Claus.

-¿Lena cree? -se sorprendió.

-Sí, es que nunca tuve el valor para decirle que Santa Claus no existe, ella...no lo soportaría -tomo una pequeña pausa, en donde el pelirrojo pensó si es que el mismo chino no lo soportaría- por eso cada año hago que otra persona se disfrazé de Santa Claus para navidad.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? -cuestionó.

-No puedo, yo y Lenalee siempre pasamos la navidad juntos, por ello el general Yeegar no tenia ningún problema en disfrazarse de Santa, pero ahora que él falleció, necesitamos un reemplazo -se acerco un poco al pelirrojo- ese eres tú.

-¿Por qué no lo hace otra persona?, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo?

-Es que Santa debe ser una persona amable, bondadosa y...

-Que lo haga Allen -interrumpió el tuerto.

-No.

-¿Por qué? según como describes a papanoel, él va perfecto.

-Él también cree en Santa Claus.

Lavi pestañó dos veces seguidas, incrédulo de las palabras de Komui. Allen tenia 15 años, ¿verdad?, quién cree en Santa a esa edad. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Lenalee era mayor que Allen por un año y ella igualmente creía. Por un breve momento le dio gracia aquello, chicos que hasta esta edad siguen pensando en la existencia de un hombre que da regalos a todos los niños en una noche. Él dejo de creer en Santa a los 6 años. Pero dejando de lado todo esto, no quería ser papanoel, joder que a él ni siquiera le gustaba la navidad, la navidad siempre lo pasaba en las guerras, todo esto era absurdo.

-¿Y...? -intentó hacer que continuara.

-Que si Allen sabe que Santa no existe, le podría decir a Lenalee.

En ese momento recordó como se veía su hermana cuando era tan solo una niña de 7 años, que veía la ventana esperando la llegada de papanoel, su alegría cuando abría los regalos y cuando ella cantaba las canciones navideñas, era tan bello. Pero luego que se la llevaron a la Orden, las navidades nunca fueron los mismo, era solo el recuerdo de su hermana que no estaba con él. Una ves que la volvió a encontrar, hizo que cada navidad de la chica fuera especial y bella, algo que no podría olvidar jamás. Por eso no le diría nada a Lenalee, primero muerto antes de hacerlo.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

-Pero yo no soy tan amable, no soy bondadoso, no soy buen Santa.

-Ya te diré la verdadera razón, es que...físicamente eres perfecto.

-¿¡Qué!?, no jodas Komui, no soy gordo, y si de físicamente hablando seria mejor que vayas a hablar con Chouji.

-El también cree en Santa Claus, bueno, no físicamente, sino de cara, lo demás se puede arreglar.

-¿Qué tiene mi cara para que digas eso?

-Bueno Lavi, te diré la verdad, nadie mas puede ser papanoel porque muchos creen en él. Y los que no creen, bueno, no aceptaron.

-Igual que yo -habló levantándose de la silla.

-Espera un rato Lavi -dijo el chino, cambiando su noto de voz a una mas seria- Vas a ser Santa, porque si no lo haces, tendré que botarte una de mis formulas.

El pelirrojo calló y dejo de moverse, lo vio por unos segundos, mientras que el chino sonreía casi victorioso. Se volvió a sentar.

-¿Me estás amenazando? -preguntó un poco molesto.

-Sí -habló tranquilo.

-Aunque fuera así, ¿sabes Komui?, Panda no me va a dejar hacer eso, me tiene como esclavo últimamente, así que...

-Él me dio permiso.

Hubo silencio. ¿Bookman le dio permiso a Komui?, pero, ¿Por qué?, el viejo hacia ese tipo de cosas, solo por dos condiciones, una, sí él le hizo enojar a su maestro, dos, sí él se pasaba de vago. Pero este ultimo no le hizo enojar a su maestro, no se paso de vago, es mas, por mas de una semana estuvo prácticamente encerrado en la biblioteca y cuando salió viene Komui a arrastrarlo a ser Santa. ¿Seria verdad lo que decía Komui? Y sí lo era ¿¡Por qué panda!?

-¿De verdad? -cuestionó.

-Sí -afirmó- bueno yo creo que acabamos con esto -dijo levantándose de la silla- te puedes ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para que la navidad sea perfecta, así que mas tarde te daré tu disfraz -abrió la puerta.

-Espera...primero voy a hablar con panda de esto, luego voy a hablar contigo.

Después de decir eso, salió de la oficina del chino, con solo un objetivo: ir a su cuarto.

...

-¡Le diste permiso a Komui! -no preguntó, mas bien gritó.

Un suspiro cansado salió de otros labios, gracias a ello, el otro se enojó mas.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué?

-Estoy cansado, por eso.

-¿Y?, yo también estoy cansado.

-Quiero descansar en un cuarto silencioso.

-Ahora, ¿Me botas de mi cuarto? -habló enojado.

-Sí, lo hago, ahora vete Lavi, que quiero descansar.

-O sea que me botas de mi cuarto y me obligas a aceptar la locura de Komui, porque tú tienes sueño -comenzó a decir molesto- panda esto no tiene sentido.

-Lo tiene.

-¿Cuál?, ni siquiera te he molestado este ultimo, he estado trabajado como un esclavo por una semana, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Que tú haces mucho ruido en la noche, además ¿crees que he olvidado aquella ves que me encerraste en una jaula, por tu tonta broma de que soy un panda?

-Oh vamos panda, eso fue hace dos semanas...-calló, después que bookman le haya golpeado con un libro enojado.

Ahora lo entendía, claro, bookman espero el momento prefecto para vengarse, pensó que fue suficiente haberle gritado, golpeado y haberle encerrado en la biblioteca, pero no. Nunca hay que subestimar el enojo de un panda, sobre todo sí este es un bookman.

-Deja de hablar idiota, quiero dormir, vete de este cuarto -ordenó.

-No, no me voy, no quiero ser Santa, no me puedes obligar -dijo confiado.

...

Después de un tiempo...

-No tengo otra -contestó irritado y con muy bonito dolor de cabeza, gracias a la hermosa patada que le dio su maestro.

Al escuchar las palabras del parchado, una sonrisa muy grande apareció en su rostro, mientras acariciaba sus manos como cual villano que planea su plan.

-¡Perfecto! -celebró.

-Pero -comenzó a decir- con algunas reglas de mi parte.

-¿Cuales? -preguntó volviendo a estar serio.

-Uno, no pienso tener panza. Dos, no quiero bajar por la chimenea. Tres -pareció pensarlo un rato- quiero un ayudante.

-¿Ayudante? -cuestionó.

-Sí, un ayudante, que sea un duende o algo así.

-Pero, ¿Quién va a ser tu duende?, después de todo, apenas te conseguí a ti.

-Tengo alguien en mente.

-¿Quién?

-Primero acepta mis condiciones.

Puso su mano en la barbilla, pensando en todas las reglas que Lavi le estaba dando. Después de todo el pelirrojo no era fácil de hacerle aceptar tales tratos, él algún día seria bookman y tenia sus métodos para salir de esas situaciones. Además ¿Qué pasaría si no aceptaba sus reglas? ¿Él ya no quisiera aceptar? ¿¡Qué pasaría si en esa navidad no había un papanoel!? En la mente de Komui comenzó a imaginar que él iba donde Lenalee y le decía, con una voz triste: "Lenalee esta navidad Santa no va a venir, porque...bueno, él no existe". Los ojos de la Lee se llenaron de lagrimas, para luego romper en llanto e inundar toda la orden. Escenario dos: Lenalee después de la noticia, parece estar tranquila, pero de pronto cambia su estilo, sus ropas se vuelven de color negro, su cabello violeta paso a ser de color negro. De la nada apareció la china con un hombre del mismo estilo que su hermana. Antes de irse, la chica habló: "Adiós nii-san, me voy a casar porque Santa no existe".

-¡No Lenalee, no te vayas! -gritó, haciendo asustar al otro chico.

Se quedó por un rato congelado con la pose de estar levantado de su silla y estirando la mano, como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Poco después, se dio cuenta en donde estaba y se sentó en su silla de nuevo, mientras arreglaba sus lentes. El pelirrojo que veía aquello, volvió a preguntarse por milésima ves cuan grave era su estado mental.

-Bien, Lavi, acepto tus reglas.

-Excelente -sonrió triunfal.

-Ahora, me dices quién va a ser el duende.

-Claro, después de todo necesito tu ayuda para convencerlo, es un hueso duro de roer.

El chino arqueó una ceja, mientras Lavi agrandaba su sonrisa.

...

-Yo no pienso hacer esa mierda, dile a otra persona -gruñó.

-Kanda lo vas a hacer.

-¿Por qué no lo hace el imbécil que esta detrás de ti? -dijo señalándole a Lavi.

-Porque yo voy a ser papanoel Yu.

-Deja de llamarme así -ordenó- y no, no pienso ser un puto duende, busca a un imbécil que acepte, vayan con Moyashi.

-No Kanda, -negó el chino con el dedo- Allen no puede.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó molesto- apuesto que el idiota de Moyashi estaría dispuesto a ayudar en cualquier mierda.

-Sino lo haces, me tendré obligado a botarte una de mis fórmulas.

-Mierda -renegó, después de todo no quería que Komui le botara una de sus estúpidas fórmulas, tal ves acabara siendo un niño o un zombi o...quién sabe qué- ¿Por qué carajo no van con otro?

-Porque no, a ti te queremos.

-¿Por qué? -dijo aun mas enojado.

-Porque sí, basta de discusiones.

-Váyanse a la mierda, yo no pienso ser un puto duende.

-Entonces ¿quieres qué te bote fórmulas? -recordó el chino.

-Debes de recordar que, puedes acabar siendo un zombi o, tal ves un animal o quizá aparezcas siendo mujer -agregó el parchado.

El japonés paró cualquier acto que estaba por hacer, como irse del lugar y mandar a la mierda a ambos, pero todo lo que dijo Lavi era cierto, esa mierda de fórmulas podrían hacer que su día, mañana y noche sean una total mierda.

-Bastardos -susurró el azabache.

...

En otra parte de la orden...

Buscadores y exorcistas estaban ayudando a decorar el gran árbol que estaba en la habitación principal de la orden. Ponían esas esferas y las luces, mientras casi todos tarareaban una canción navideña.

-Hola Allen-kun -saludó la chica.

-Hola Lenalee -le devolvió el saludo.

-Veo que estas ayudando a decorar el árbol.

-SÍ, bueno como no ayudar si me gusta la navidad.

-¿Te gusta la navidad? -pregunto para comenzar una conversación.

-Claro que me gusta, después de todo que es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí -la chica no reaccionó- ¿Estás bien Lenalee?

La china pestañó dos veces seguidas, intentando asimilar bien la cuestión, quiero decir, ¿¡Cómo no supo que el 25 de Diciembre era el cumpleaños de Allen!?, se sintió como la peor amiga del mundo, pero luego de sentirse mal vino el: tengo que hacerle algo, después de todo el día no acaba y tenia tiempo. Cuando salió se sus pensamientos, se encontró con la mirada confundida y preocupada del albino.

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí, estoy bien, gracias Allen-kun -se sonrió y el otro le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado porque su amiga volvió a ser la de antes -pero bueno, tengo que hacer algo, así que...nos vemos luego -dijo apunto de irse.

-Espera un rato -detuvo el chico- quería preguntarte si querías ir...a esperar a Santa esta noche.

-Allen-kun, no me digas que tu crees en Santa Claus.

-¿Qué si creo en Santa? -hablo bajito, haciendo creer a la china, que no creía en él- claro que sí, Santa existe, lo sé -habló contento- ¿Y tu Lenalee?

-Em...bueno, en realidad, no, no creo en él.

¿Cómo alguien no puede creer en Santa claus?, se preguntó mentalmente Allen. Mana, cuando él era un niño, le contaba historias como aquel hombre de gran barba, que iba en su trineo y daba regalos a todos los niños buenos del mundo. Aunque nunca lo vio y muy pocas veces le traía un regalo, sabia que existía. Luego, cuando estuvo con Cross, ahí solamente le daba carbón, de seguro se debía a que Cross que era malo y por ser su aprendiz debía ser lo mismo, o simplemente que él cada día iba a apostar. Pero ahora, que estaba en la orden, sabia que iba a tener un regalo, porque se porto bien y ahora lo quería conocer.

-¿Cómo que no crees en Santa? -se escuchó sorprendido- Mana siempre me hablaba de él, debe ser verdad.

Se comió todas las palabras que quería decir, como que ese hombre gordo no existía, para colmo le podría dar muchas pruebas de que él no existía, pero al ver esos ojos plateados tan iluminados de alegría y esperanza que no pudo, seria una muy mala amiga si lo haría, para colmo era tan cerca de su cumpleaños y añadiendo puntos seria el hecho que no sabia cuando era su cumple. Suspiró para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

-Bueno, que tal si te acompaño a ver a Santa, así me demuestras que existe.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del menor.

-Bien, nos vemos en la noche.

-Sí -le dijo, para luego irse.

Cuando le dio la espalda, se mordió levemente el labio inferior, ¿Qué pasaría sí Allen no veía Santa?

...

En la noche...no, al día siguiente en la madrugada.

Bostezó, mientras su mano izquierda brotaba su único ojo.

-Que sueño -se quejó.

-Deja de hablar imbécil y vamos de una ves a hacer esta mierda.

-Sí, sí, lo sé -habló medio enojado- pero ahora ¿dónde esta el saco con los regalos?

Ambos vieron su alrededor, pero bueno, no se podía ver mucho, ya que era muy tarde en la noche, eran las...¿tres?, sí, eran las tres de la mañana, para aumentar la molestia hacia un frío de mierda y llevaban esos disfraces que Komui les dio. El chino los había despertado a ambos chicos a las 2 de la madrugada, para que así se pusieran sus disfraces, ambos estuvieron enojados al ser despertados, pero quien va a querer golpear a Komui cuando este tenía un komuirin detrás de él y una fórmula en mano, nadie que conozca a Komui y su locura. El pelirrojo llevaba ese disfraz rojo, el sombrero del mismo color y la gran barba, era un Santa claus raro, ya que, era joven, flaco y ah, claro, tuerto. Mientras que Kanda llevaba ese asqueroso disfraz verde y ese sombrero, tenía el cabello suelto, ya que gracias al gorro, no pudo hacerse su habitual cola, eso y que estaba lo suficientemente cansado para que le valiera.

-¿Y por qué mierda hacemos el trabajo de Santa?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, Komui nos obligo, vaya parece que tener sueño te afecta.

-No eso imbécil, ¿Por qué Santa no hace esto?

El parchado dirigió su mirada hacia el azabache, quedo viéndolo por un rato, perplejo.

-¿Santa?

-Sí atarantado, quién mas.

Su cara sorprendida cambio a ser una divertida. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios e intento que su risa no saliera...¿Intentó?, no, casi de inmediato comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que el japonés frunciera el ceño.

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido conejo?

-De que...-volvió a reír- tú...tú...-no podía acabar la frase, ya que era tan divertido.

-Habla de una maldita ves -ordenó.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser que tú creas en Santa!? -por fin acabó por decir, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando él era un niño, su amigo de la infancia (Alma) le leyó un cuento que titulaba "Una noche con Santa", en el cuento decía que si esperabas a Santa, este te comía y usaba tus huesos para ponerlos en su trineo o que usaba su magia y te volvía niño por siempre, para que así te vuelvas en unos de sus duendes. Era un cuento horrible y sangriento, dejando traumados a los dos niños, queriendo, después de leerlo, destruir ese libro con todas sus ganas, solo que todos sus intentos fueron vanos, -gracias a la intervención de otras personas- aun así, desde aquella ves, creía en Santa, aunque tenia cierto miedo y odio hacia ese viejo. Kanda frunció el ceño, joder que Lavi se reía de él y como aprendió en tantos años, si no entendía algo, debía mandar a la mierda todas estas cosas.

-Cierra el pico, hijo de puta, antes de que descuartice.

Lavi calló, pero seguía con una sonrisa.

...

En otro lugar...

-¿Cuantos crees que tarde Santa? -pregunto el albino.

-Mn...no lo sé Allen-kun, pero supongo que ya va a venir.

Se mordió el labio inferior, Dios, estaba ahí con Allen, Miranda, Krory y Couji desde las 12:00, pero los únicos despiertos ahora eran ella y el albino. Para empeorar las cosas ella era la única que sabia que Santa no iba a venir. Lo intentó, de verdad, intentó buscar a alguien para que hiciera de Santa, pero la mayoría creía en ese viejo y los pocos que no lo hacían, estaban de misión o tenían trabajo y no podían. Suspiró.

De pronto, de lo que estaba silencioso, se escuchó un sonido como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo. Ambos cruzaron miradas, decidiendo que debían ir a ver que es lo que ocurría. Intentaron despertar a sus amigos, pero era inútil. Caminaron despacio para evitar hacer ruido y cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el árbol, se encontraron con dos figuras.

Los ojos plateados brillaron maravillados al ver el traje rojo, la barba y el saco de regalos.

-¿Santa? -pregunto incrédulo, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, supo que era él- ¡Santa! -gritó feliz.

Le vio medio confundido, medio sorprendido y otro poco asustado, era Allen, joder, con Lenalee, se supone que nadie les tenia que ver.

Era obvio que no era Santa y su duende, no, primero, Santa era joven y tuerto, además que se podía notar algunos cabellos rojos saliendo de la peluca, luego, su duende no era pequeño o feliz, tenia casi la misma estatura que Santa, además que fruncía el ceño. Eran Lavi y Kanda.

-¡Eres tú! -comenzó a decir el albino muy emocionado.

-Eh, sí, soy yo.

-No puedo creerlo, tu estas aquí, me trajiste un regalo ¿verdad?

-No, porque los Moyashis no tienen regalo -habló Kanda.

La china, que había estado detrás de Allen, se acerco al "duende" y le piso el pie muy fuerte, para luego decir:

-No le hagas caso -posó su mirada enojada en "santa"- Santa, él tiene regalo, ¿verdad?

-Oh, claro, claro -Lenalee le había amenazado con su mirada, era algo único de ver y también era algo tenebroso de ver- no le hagan caso a lo que dice mi duende, él esta de mal humor porque, bueno, tiene miedo a las alturas y con mi trineo no le fue bien -sonrió.

Los ojos azules vieron molestos al otro.

-No tengo miedo a las alturas y no tiene nada que ver con mi mal humor -gruñó.

-Oh duende mío, no seas así.

-No soy tu duende, no soy un puto duende.

-No se preocupen -santa habló al albino y a la china- él es nuevo en el trabajo y no esta acostumbrado a ser llamado duende -explicó.

-Soy casi de tu tamaño imbécil, ¿Cómo puedo ser un duende?

-Eres 4cm. mas bajo que yo, Y...-estuvo apunto de decir su nombre, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que usaba ese disfraz y las miradas confundidas de las otras dos personas - duende.

-¿Y me vas restregar eso en la cara?, - el pelirrojo estuvo apunto de asentir- eres mas alto porque...porque eres un imbécil.

-No creo que eso tenga mucho sentido -comenzó a decir.

-Y tengo mi maldito nombre, deja de llamarme así.

-Si tanto te molesta, entonces dime tu nombre, duende -dijo para molestarlo y luego se acerco a él y le susurro en el oído tan bajo, para que los otros dos no escucharan- y recuerda que no puedes decir que te llamas Kanda o Yu, o sino Komui nos mata.

-¿Crees que voy a decir que me llamo Y...? -se tenia que calmar o sino Komui acabaría por botarle una fórmula- Además tú deberías saber mi nombre -enarco una ceja y lo miró despectivo- Santa.

-Cierto, -le dio la razón- pero soy nuevo en este trabajo, duende.

-Se supone que Santa es inmortal, hijo de puta.

-Eso solo es un mito, duende, por qué crees que soy tan joven.

-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó el albino confundido.

-Porque...yo que sé, a lo mejor te has...tienes un fetiche raro que te quieres ver como un viejo gordo y feo que roba niños para comérselos.

-No les hagas caso -respondió la china.

-¿Comerlos?, no sé de donde sacaste esa idea, pero yo no he comido ningún niño.

-Sí -contesto Walker.

-Yo sé que santa come a los niños que lo ven y que su trineo esta hecho con los huesos de estos.

-Sí tanto quieres comer niños, duende, comete a Allen-chan -señaló al chico, el cual estaba distraído.

-¡No soy un duende! -acabó por gritar irritado, para luego ver con asco al albino- y no cometería canibalismo, mucho menos con esa alimaña, de seguro que me hace enfermar.

-Eres un duende muy especial, ya que creciste mucho -explicó divertido- y...técnicamente llamaste a este niño un Moyashi y no sería canibalismo -rió un poco.

-Soy casi de tu tamaño, me niego a ser un duende -luego vio otra ves al albino- y sea lo que sea, me harás enfermar.

-Entonces eres el ayudante especial de Santa.

-Eres tan pesado como Bakanda -habló Walker molesto.

-¿A quién has llamado Bakanda maldito Moyashi?

En ese momento, Lavi y Lenalee pensaron en la misma cosa: "¿Que demonios estaba siendo Kanda?" El pelirrojo no quería que gracias a que Kanda no podía evitar pelear con Allen, Komui le botara una fórmula, cuando el hizo bien su papel. Y Lenalee quería que su amigo siguiera creyendo en Santa, porque después de todo se ponía tan feliz de estar viendo a Lavi con un disfraz que no se dio cuenta que Santa era flaco, joven, pelirrojo y tuerto.

El parchado le dio un pequeño codazo al japonés, mientras que Lenalee le toco el hombro al albino, gracias a esos dos actos, atrajeron las miradas de las personas que estaban apunto de pelear.

-Wow, no hay que pelear con el niño, mi ayudante, recuerda a Komui -susurró lo último.

-No soy tu ayudante, estúpido co...-calló y frunció el ceño al recordar la amenaza de Komui- maldito asesino de infantes.

-Allen-kun, mejor vamonos creo que estamos molestando a Santa.

-Sí, yo creo que sí, nunca me imagine que pudiera ver Santa y que casi pelearía con un duende grosero.

La chica se llevó al albino guiñándole un ojo a Lavi, indicando que calmara a Kanda. El pelirrojo entendió a aquello, a la ves que capto otra cosa, Lenalee no creía en Santa. Le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo. Cuando Allen y Lenalee se fueron, el pelirrojo pudo suspirar.

-Yu, Lena no cree en Santa, hicimos todo esto porque Komui no quería que Lenalee supiera que Santa no existe para que ella ya lo sepa.

-¿De qué hablad imbécil?

-Cuando se llevo a Allen, me guiñó el ojo, sabia que era yo y aun así no parecía decepcionada, mas bien, parecía un poco divertida al vernos.

-Eso significa que hicimos todo esto ¿¡en vano!?

-Sí.

El azabache apretó los puños y el tuerto mordió su labio inferior mientras botaba a un lado, el saco de juguetes.

-Voy a matar a Komui -dijeron en un coro.

Al día siguiente, todos abrieron sus regalos felices y contentos, algunos cantando alguna canción navideña que sabían. Allen contó como era Santa y, lo malvados y mentirosos que eran los duende, mientras que la china intentaba evitar reírse por lo que contaba. En la tarde del 25 de Diciembre paso algo que nunca lo van a olvidar, a un Kanda maldiciendo a Komui mientras perseguía a un Komuirin en donde, encima del estaba el chino, bueno eso no era lo tan raro, lo raro era que acompañando al japonés estaba el parchado insultando igualmente al chino. Para acumular los puntos raros, Lenalee rió un poco al verlos, pero no detuvo nada y solo se encargo de llevarle un pastel de cumpleaños a Allen, después de todo, ella no debía enterrase de que Komui haya amenazado a sus dos amigos, para que hagan lo que el general Yeegar hacia antes. Ella no debía saber nada.

* * *

><p>Sip, ahí acabó, bueno, quería decir, y antes que me olvide: ¡Feliz navidad a todas las personas que están leyendo eso!, les daría una abrazo para felicitarles, pero no puedo, así que, abrazos virtuales.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo, -no dormí una noche T-T- ojala que les guste como a mi y que se rían mas que yo. Dejen reviews si se rieron o simplemente les gusto.

Pásenla muy bien su navidad y año nuevo.

Hasta mi próxima historia.


End file.
